Corinthos mob family
The Corinthos-Morgan family is a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. In Port Charles, there are five main mob families, with the Corinthos-Morgan organization holding the most power in the city. Many law enforcement officials have come to Port Charles to try and shut this organization down and many enemies have tried to move in on their territory, but they always manage to fend off whoever is coming after them, whether it's the law or other enemies. History Sonny Corinthos arrived in Port Charles in 1993, and owned and operated a strip club before becoming Port Charles' most powerful mobster in the power struggles that followed Frank Smith's death. Sonny has become known for his relative benevolence compared to other mafia gangs and his donation of several million dollars was instrumental in setting up the Stone Cates Memorial Wing at General Hospital. As of the late 2000s, Sonny Corinthos, now a crime mob kingpin, is known by all from the East Coast, including everyone in Port Charles, and most recently, Llanview, Pennsylvania and Yale. He's known for numerous crimes for a couple of decades and was never found guilty for any (due to his high level, succesful attorneys, Jason covering up his crime act, and his bodyguards getting rid of evidence) as cops try harder to take him down but never succeeded. Everybody in Port Charles know who Jason Morgan is. He was born into wealth as Jason Quartermaine, the son of Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his mistress Susan Moore. He was later adopted by Monica Quartermaine. He was well liked, smart, and basically one of the only sane people ever to be born into the Quartermaine family. He was a medical student, planning to follow in the footsteps of his parents, but one fateful night changed all of that. One night when he was trying to stop his brother A.J. Quartermaine from driving drunk he got in the car with him and they crashed leaving Jason permanently brain damaged with no memory of his life. He broke away from his family, changed his last name to Morgan (in honor of his paternal grandmother Lila Morgan Quartermaine), and started working for mobster Sonny Corinthos. Jason and Sonny became very close and they were almost as close as "brothers." However, over the years there have been times when they occasionally became enemies. Over time Jason has gotten closer to his family, especially his adopted-sister Emily Quartermaine and his adopted mother Monica Quartermaine. Sonny's youngest son Morgan, and Sam's son Jason Jr. were named after Jason. In 1997 when Jason was dating Robin Scorpio, she worried about how the mob was affecting Jason's life after he was injured and put in the hospital. She asks Sonny to fire Jason as she is afraid he will be killed if he continues on in Sonny's organization. Because Robin asks, Sonny does so and fires Jason from his organization. Jason is unhappy at the news and demands a reason for why he was fired. Sonny tries to deflect but Jason demands an answer from him. Jason manages to correctly guess that Sonny was firing him because of Robin, but Sonny lies and denies Robin's involvement. Jason confronts Robin about the issue and the two fight over it and even break up for a little while but reconcile and get back together until they went their separate ways when Robin left Port Charles in 1999 to go to school in Paris. In 2003, Jason gets caught up in a forbidden romance with Sonny's sister Courtney Matthews. Sonny forbids them to see each other so they start seeing each other behind Sonny's back. When Sonny found out he was furious and made Jason choose between Courtney or his job. When he chose to continue seeing Courtney, Sonny fired him and angrily kicks him out. Times passes and Sonny eventually comes to terms with their relationship. He gives Jason his job back and is present when Jason and Courtney marry in France. However months later Jason and Courtney's relationship fell apart and they got divorced. In early 2006, Sonny and Jason got into a conflict when Sonny started dating Jason's sister Emily. Jason was not only worried about how their dangerous business would affect Emily, but he was also worried that Sonny's bi-polar disorder may cause him to accidentally hurt Emily. In retaliation to Sonny and Emily seeing each other behind his back, Jason gave Sonny an ultimatum, Emily or the business. Sonny refused to stop seeing Emily and as a result, Jason took the business from him. For the next couple of months there was conflict and tension between Sonny and Jason. Things got so bad that Sonny put a hit out on Jason, but called it off at the last second. However there was another sniper there that night and when Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall got shot in the back while in Jason's arms, he blamed Sonny and was going after him for revenge until Sonny was able to prove his innocence. This started the turning point for the two as they started to reconcile and months later Jason gave the business back to Sonny. In April 2008, Sonny signed over the entire Corinthos-Morgan Crime family willingly to Jason after his son Michael was shot. Sonny was trying to escape the dangerous life for his son (Morgan) his daughter (Kristina) and his then fiance, Kate Howard. But even when he got out of the business, Sonny's craving for the life never went away and he aligned himself with the Zacchara crime family. Sonny went to Jason to request the business back, but Sonny was in a volatile state (as a result of his girlfriend Kate getting shot on their wedding day) so Jason refused to give him the business back, not wanting to put their families or employees at risk. Sonny gained control of the Zacchara organization by marrying Anthony's daughter Claudia and this act put Sonny and Jason as enemies once again. The conflict between Sonny and Jason rose over the months and the tension almost took both organizations to a full scale mob war, but they were eventually able to compromise and come to a truce. In March 2009, Sonny was in a better place and Jason was tired of being the boss, so he gave the business back to Sonny. Family *Sonny Corinthos - boss of the organization *Jason Morgan - Sonny's right hand enforcer and business partner *Sam Morgan - Jason's wife, the mother of his son, Jason Jr. and Sonny's late daughter, Lila. *Carly Jacks - Sonny's ex-wife and the mother of his sons, Michael and Morgan *Alexis Davis - lawyer and the mother of Sonny's daughter, Kristina, and Ric's daughter Molly *Jason Morgan, Jr. - Jason's son with Sam. *Courtney Matthews - Sonny's paternal half-sister and Jason's ex-wife *Ric Lansing - Sonny's maternal half-brother, who has a disliking of the Corinthos-Morgan mob family. *Justus Ward - Jason's cousin *Emily Bowen-Quartermaine - Jason's adopted sister and Sonny's ex-lover *Dante Falconeri - Sonny's son with Olivia *Michael Corinthos - Sonny's son via adoption with Carly *Kristina Corinthos-Davis - Sonny's daughter with Alexis *Morgan Stone Benson (born Morgan Stone Corinthos) - Sonny's son with Carly *Molly Lansing - Sonny's niece, and daughter of Ric and Alexis. *AJ Quartermaine - Jason's brother, who has a disliking of the Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Jake Spencer - Jason's biological son with Elizabeth. (Raised by Lucky Spencer) Friends *Olivia Falconeri - mother of Sonny's eldest son Dante *Kate Howard - Sonny's girlfriend *Robin Scorpio - Jason's ex-lover and longtime friend of Sonny and Jason *Luke Spencer - longtime friend of Sonny *Stone Cates - close friend of Sonny's *Diane Miller - Sonny's ex-lawyer and friend of many Corinthos-Morgan mob members. *Lucky Spencer - Luke's son; helps the Corinthos-Mob. *Elizabeth Webber - long time friend of Jason, ex-fiance to Jason and mother of Jason's son Jake. *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - Luke's daughter; wife of Dante Falconeri *Maxie Jones - Spinelli's ex-girlfriend; friends with Sam and Jason Employees Present *Damian Spinelli - computer hacker *Max Giambetti - bodyguard/driver *Milo Giambetti - bodyguard/driver *Bernie Abrahms - accountant *Alexis Davis - lawyer Past *Justus Ward - former lawyer *Diane Miller - former lawyer *Ric Lansing - former lawyer *Benny Abrahms - former accountant *Harry Silver - former accountant *Shawn Butler - former bodyguard *Cooper Barrett - former insider for the PCPD *Zander Smith - former warehouse employee *Logan Hayes- former bodyguard *Stan Johnson - former computer hacker *Grace Yang - blackmailed by Sonny to frame Jasper Jacks *Dante Falconeri - former mob soldier/bodyguard of Sonny's children (undercover as Dominic Pirelli) *Johnny Zacchara - former partner/mob soldier Enemies :''Bold denotes current enemies'' *Alcazar mob family *The Balkan's mob family *Rosco mob family *Ruiz mob family *Scully mob family *Trujillo mob family *'Zacchara mob family' *'Johnny Zacchara' *Anthony Zacchara (deceased) *Claudia Zacchara (deceased)-also Sonny's deceased wife *Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased) *Luis Alcazar (deceased) *The Balkan (deceased) *Faith Rosco (deceased) *Ric Lansing-also Sonny's maternal half brother *Trevor Lansing (deceased) *Andrei Karpov (deceased) *Sasha Donev (deceased) *Hector Ruiz (deceased) *Manny Ruiz (deceased) *Javier Ruiz (deceased) *John Durant (deceased) *Rudy Trujillo (deceased) *Suzanne Stanwyck *Jasper Jacks *Jerry Jacks (deceased) *John McBain *Joe Scully (deceased)-also Sonny's number one mentor and grandfather of his girlfriend's (Kate's) child with Joe Scully Jr. *'Joe Scully Jr.' Gallery SonnyBrenda2.jpg|Brenda and Sonny SBS.jpg|Brenda, Spinelli, Milo, Max, Sonny JasonCarlySonny.jpg|Jason, Carly, Sonny LivDanteSonny.jpg|Olivia, Dante, Sonny CarlySonny.jpg|Sonny and Carly JasonSpin.jpg|Jason and Spinelli MaxMiloDianeJason.png|Milo, Jason, Diane, Max JJS.jpg|Johnny, Jason, Sonny Sason2.jpg|Jason and Sonny SamJasonGH.jpg|Sam and Jason RobinSonny.jpg|Robin and Sonny SonnyLuke.jpg|Luke and Sonny JasonSamLucky.jpg|Sam, Jason, Lucky JasonRobin.jpg|Jason and Robin AlexisSonny.jpg|Sonny and Alexis JasamMorgan.jpg|Jason and Sam JasamDiane.jpg|Jason, Sam, Diane Sason1.jpg|Sonny and Jason SJMM.jpg|Max, Milo, Sam, Jason SJD.jpg|Sonny, Diane, Jason MSM.jpg|Milo, Sam, Max MS.jpg|Spinelli and Milo JSD.jpg|Jason, Diane, Sonny JasonDante.jpg|Jason and Dante ASD.jpg|Alexis, Diane, Sonny JohnSonny.jpg|Sonny and Johnny maxmilo.jpg|Milo and Max JasonJohnny.jpg|Jason and Johnny LuckyJason.jpg|Lucky and Jason OliviaSonny.jpg|Sonny and Olivia See also *Corinthos family *Morgan family Category:Families *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Corinthos-Morgan mob family